Why?
by Astra Greenleaf
Summary: Draco and Hermione both have strong feelings for eachother, so why can't they be together? The Gryffindors may need to change their password. This is my attempt at a drama. I'm aiming for every genre.
1. Default Chapter

This story just something my lunatic mind developed over the night. Enjoy! ************************************************************************  
  
Hermione dashed down the stone corridor leading to Transfiguration, clutching her books tightly to her chest. She had just rounded a corner when she rammed into someone.  
  
She placed a hand on her throbbing head as she steadied herself and looked in frustration at her scattered books.  
  
"God, Granger, watch where you're going." A deep voice sliced through her thoughts.  
  
She looked up to regard Draco Malfoy and glared "Excuse me ferret boy." She returned with an equal amount of hatred dripping from her words.  
  
Draco turned his slicing silver gaze on her "Do you have any idea how easy it would be to kill you, right now?" He whispered dangerously.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Had Malfoy just threatened to kill her? She regained her composure. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Draco's lips curled wickedly as he extracted his wand from his robes "You think so?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice ruptured their conversation effectively.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco as she straightened after hauling her three books into her arms. "Nothing professor" With that she followed her teacher through the door.  
  
Draco sighed, he'd done it again Why couldn't he be civil to Granger? Why did she have to be a damn Mudblood? His hands curled into fists at his sides.  
  
Her essence, her scent, the sway of her hips, it all haunted him. The only question was why. And he hated it. He nodded his head decisively. He would have Granger, he would make it his personal goal.  
  
Hermione accidentally knocked over her inkpot as she busily scribbled notes on how to turn curtains into cooking pots and groaned. This was just not her day.  
  
Harry looked over at her worriedly "Are you all right Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded as she rummaged in her pack for more ink to refill her now empty pot. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."  
  
Harry shrugged and turned back to McGonagall's ramblings on the usefulness of the exercise.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall of the library silently, sandwiched between two shelves. He knew full well Granger would come here after dinner. Just then the library door creaked and soft foot falls made there way to the table on the other side of the shelf to his right. He pushed himself off his supportive wall and glided silently around the corner to behold Hermione, seated with her back to him, writing feverently.  
  
Hermione felt an arm snake around her mid rift and she jumped. Warm breath brushed her ear. She tried to stand, but was pinned to her seat. She turned her gaze to meet Malfoy's.  
  
He smiled "Hello Hermione." He whispered.  
  
Hermione was taken aback by the use of her first name, but didn't knock it. "Hello Draco, would you remove your hand from my stomach?"  
  
Draco's smile climbed to his eyes as he noted she had addressed him by his name. He slowly shook his head.  
  
Hermione's temper flared "What are you playing at Mal- Draco?" She demanded.  
  
He pressed his index finger to her lips "Shh, this is a library after all." He pressed his lips to the area just below her ear.  
  
She jumped and tried to break his hold unsuccessfully. She turned her eyes to his pleadingly.  
  
"You look as though I've bitten you." He whispered.  
  
"Please."  
  
He removed his arm slowly, but stayed crouched beside her. "I didn't mean to cause any harm."  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed. Was Malfoy apologizing to her?  
  
Hermione stood "I have to go."  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him "Wait." He brushed his lips against hers and her body tensed.  
  
He lifted his head to look into her eyes, and saw fear "I have to go." She repeated and ran from the library.  
  
He sank into the chair she'd previously occupied and slammed his fist on the table in frustration as he realized he wasn't just attracted to her...he loved her.  
  
Hermione ran to her common room, her mind turning her previous situation over time after time until she couldn't think straight. Damn him, at least before when he was an utter jerk she could stand being attracted to him, but now that he was nice! There was no way she could resist him now.  
  
She shot straight to her dorm room and flopped down on her bed. She could still taste the sweetness of him on her tongue. She couldn't erase the flavor from her lips.  
  
She rolled over. She'd just have to avoid him as much as possible. Forget him and the feelings he caused.  
  
The following night Hermione tiptoed to the library around midnight with the satisfaction of knowing Draco wouldn't be there.  
  
She studied for three hours before deciding she needed sleep to function correctly and headed back to her dorm room.  
  
She whispered the password to the Fat Lady and stepped through the portrait hole. There strewn on the crimson couch was Draco.  
  
"I thought you'd never get back." He stated.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" She demanded.  
  
"It's not hard to figure out a password." He replied rising and walking over to her. "We need to talk."  
  
Hermione shook her head "Get out. You're a Slytherin; it would never work, no matter how we feel."  
  
Draco arched an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"How you feel." She corrected.  
  
"And how do I feel?" He whispered, running his palm up her arm to rest on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione swallowed. "Please, just, leave." She begged, battling the feeling of comfort she drew from his hand.  
  
"Pleading won't work this time, we have to settle this." He cupped her face with his palm and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I want to see you." He went straight to the point.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"And you want to see me."  
  
"No, I don't, I want you to leave me alone." She replied backing away from him.  
  
"Why are you fighting this Hermione? This is bigger than both of us, bigger than Slytherin and Gryffindor, even bigger than Harry bloody Potter."  
  
"We can't see each other." She returned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're a Sly-" He raised his hand to cut her off.  
  
"That's not why, that's an excuse, you're afraid." He stated.  
  
"Afraid?" She looked at him quizzically.  
  
He nodded "Afraid that you might actually start caring about someone other than the characters in books. Afraid that you might be drawn into a relationship that you can't control. Afraid that you may make yourself vulnerable, without your shield of books to hide behind."  
  
"I am not afraid!" She proclaimed defiantly.  
  
"Really? That's good because I'm not going away until I have a chance with you. I won't let you avoid me."  
  
Hermione flopped down on the couch "Alright... I'm afraid."  
  
Draco nodded and sat beside her. "I can help you, if you let me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to him.  
  
She nodded and drifted to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************ Should I continue this? I'm having serious doubts, I may just end it there. Give me your opinions! Bye! 


	2. When Good Mornings Go Bad

Well thanks to some extremely encouraging people I've been convinced to continue this story. And I'd like to tell Selita-Malfoy that her threat to hunt me down was particularly effective, lol, but don't worry, I get threats all the time, and I know hers wasn't serious, anyway, on to the story. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione sat bolt right up on the Gryffindor common room couch to see Ron peering at her, concern etched on his face.  
  
"Why are you sleeping on the common room couch?" Ron's tone held worry.  
  
Hermione shook her pounding head "I don't know; I have to get some water." She rose gracefully from her perch and scaled the steps to her bathroom. She splashed chill water onto her face three times, allowing the icy droplets to slide down her skin.  
  
She sighed, got dressed for school, gathered her books and left the common room for breakfast.  
  
She arrived in the Great Hall and glanced over at the Slytherin table. But there was one thing missing... Draco.  
  
She swung her head to encompass the entirety of the hall, but with no result.  
  
Dread welled within her as she sat down in between Harry and Ron. This did not bode well.  
  
Draco detached his message from his eagle owls leg, and unrolled it lazily.  
  
Dear Son,  
The other governors and I are coming to inspect the school. Prepare for the arrival as a Malfoy and be certain that every Dark implement is well hidden.  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco crumpled the letter in his fist and willed flames to consume the thin parchment. He scattered the ashes over the owlery and descended the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
He leaned against a side wall silently, his steel gaze fixed ahead of him as the students filtered from the Great Hall to their waiting classes.  
  
He reached out and grasped Hermione's wrist, pulling her to him. As everyone else abandoned the corridors Draco turned to Hermione.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Good morning? Try terrible morning."  
  
Draco looked at her questionably.  
  
She sighed, "Never mind."  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, gently parting her lips. He raised his head "Better?"  
  
The edge of her lips curved "Slightly."  
  
He tasted her mouth again, running his tongue along her lower lip. He then moved down to her neck. He stroked his tongue across her pulse.  
  
She gasped as he nibbled her earlobe. "My father's coming." He whispered.  
  
"Why?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"To inspect the school, I got his owl this morning." Draco straightened back to his full height to probe her chocolate eyes with his molten ones. "We'll have to continue this some other time."  
  
Hermione nodded "I'll see you later Draco." She leaned up and gave him a soft peck on the lips, her first move of affection towards him, before scampering off.  
  
Draco sighed and began strolling in the opposite direction.  
  
A pair of merciless grey eyes watched his slow strides. Thirty two pearl teeth gritted in anger, and two hands tightened on the stone banister of the stairway causing it to crack at the intensity of his rage.  
  
Lucius Malfoy glared at his heir's retreating back. How dare he? Kiss a filthy Mudblood? He would be punished, but first the Mudblood had to be eliminated. He would be sure of that.  
  
************************************************************************ What do you think? Should I turn it back to mush or no? Keep telling me your opinions. Tootles! 


	3. Flight And Escape

Unfortunately my dear readers I will be out of town for four or five days, which means you'll have to wait a while before I'm able to update, but don't worry, you'll live. ************************************************************************  
  
Hermione rushed up the stairs to Astronomy, she was going to be late, again. She reached the summit and froze as her gaze beheld Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Ms. Granger is it?" He took a step closer to her.  
  
"Yes." She managed in a small voice.  
  
He nodded. Suddenly he gripped her by the forearm and slammed her into the wall lining the corridor.  
  
He leant down so that he could give her the full benefit of his slashing gaze. "Now you listen and listen well. You are to leave my son alone. If you ever touch him with your filthy hands again, I will personally kill you."  
  
He tightened his grip on her arm and she whimpered. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth and bobbed her head tightly.  
  
"Good." With that he released her with a jerk before stalking down the steps and out of sight.  
  
Hermione bit down on her lower lip and felt tears well in her eyes. But the tears were not of pain, but of grief. She would never see Draco again, in battle or in love.  
  
She gathered her fallen books and ran to her common room, with certainty in her step and determination on her face.  
  
Harry returned from Astronomy to gather some forgotten essay for Potions. He stepped through the portrait hole and he headed across the crimson carpet for the boys dorm when something caught his eye.  
  
It was something white lying on the common room couch. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a letter...from Hermione.  
  
His emerald eyes followed the lines swiftly and at their completion a look of shock twisted onto Harry's face.  
  
He had to tell Ron. He raced to the Potions room.  
  
"Ah, late again, Mr. Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor" Jeered Snape.  
  
Harry wasn't listening, he rushed over to Ron "Ron, you've got to hear this." "You were just in time Mr. Potter. I had divided the class into pairs. Get with your partner." He gestured to Millicent Bulstrude.  
  
"But sir I-"  
  
"Now!" Demanded Snape.  
  
Harry sighed and took his place beside Millicent.  
  
That night Harry sat down beside Ron at dinner. Ron looked around "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you in Potions." Harry exclaimed. He reached into his robes and extracted the letter he'd found on the couch.  
  
Ron took it from Harry's outstretched hand, unfolded the parchment and read.  
  
Ron's face became that of growing shock the further he read. "She went to the muggle world?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"To become a nun?" Ron's voice was growing higher in pitch due to disbelief.  
  
From across the room Draco's head snapped up as Weasley's voice sliced through Pansy's yammering about dresses.  
  
"What?" He mouthed to himself. He had read about nuns. Apparently they were some religious order who took vows in the church. What were they again? Poverty, Obedience and Chastity.  
  
He stopped as realization dawned. Chastity. That was the perfect escape from any love affair. Men couldn't even kiss nuns. She was using another shield.  
  
But why? He thought they had decided he was going to help her through her vulnerability. He was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
He rose from his place and glided out of the Hall into a darkened corridor. He drew his wand from his robes and pointed it at his wrist. "Breakium Amendo."  
  
His wrist immediately turned to the equivalent of jelly. He replaced his wand and headed for the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madame Pompfrey shook her head with disapproval. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, students should not be allowed to try to mend their own bones when they break."  
  
The nurse thrust a beaker of silver Skel-i-grow into Draco face and waited for him to finish the vile concoction before abandoning him to tend to a female patient in the next room.  
  
Draco sighed and rose from his bed, his left arm in a sling. He looked at the sinking sun and turned to the locked door. The nurse was not coming back for a while.  
  
He brought his wand out "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
The bed began to rise as Draco plopped back on it before it escalated too far. He then turned to the window.  
  
"Alohamora" The window flew open as it's bolts fell open.  
  
Draco steered the bed out the window and down the wall of the castle. He jumped off and replaced the bed to it's original position in the Hospital Wing.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he felt one of his bones crack back to existence with an audible snap.  
  
He made for Kings Cross. He was going to track Hermione and bring her back if it was the last thing he did.  
  
************************************************************************ Whatcha think? Like? Don't like? Do tell. Until next time, have a good Fourth of July! Bye! 


	4. Tears And Termoil

I return. Did you miss me? Of course you did. Actually you only missed the story but hey, I'll take it! ************************************************************************  
  
Hermione knelt before a giant marble statue of The Virgin Mary, praying for Ron and Harry's understanding when she heard a loud thumb from the passageway behind her.  
  
She rose and walked between the red velvet pews toward the curious sound.  
  
She turned the corner and saw three of her church sisters attempting to restrain Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sir! You can't enter! This temple is for the sisters and their families only! Sir please!"  
  
Malfoy broke the hold and stood still before the exhausted trio before his gaze rose to meet Hermione's. "Tell them who I am." Draco ordered.  
  
Hermione sighed. "It's alright sisters, I know him. Uh, would you give us a moment alone?"  
  
The three nuns shared a glance before they all nodded and shuffled away.  
  
Hermione massaged her temples "What are you doing here Draco?"  
  
He approached her slowly, giving her the full benefit of his mercury gaze "You know why I'm here."  
  
"I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'm... happy here." She defended lamely.  
  
Draco released a short, humorless laugh. "No your not; you're miserable."  
  
"You know nothing about it!" She snapped heatedly. She reentered the sanctuary and flopped down on one of the pews. Draco lowered himself beside her. He turned her face, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I just want to know one thing." He whispered.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? There must be an explanation and I want it."  
  
"Draco... I... I wanted to be a nun." She said shakily. Draco snorted "Yeah, and I want to be the Queen of England. Tell me the truth."  
  
She could never deny anything of those silver eyes. "Your father." Her voice was a mere thread of sound.  
  
Draco immediately jumped up, flames flashing in his steel eyes "What did he do to you? How did he know? Oh, God, this is all my fault."  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco turned around at the soft whisper of his name. Hermione was gazing at him with moist eyes. She shook her head slowly "I can't love you."  
  
She began to weep. Draco sat back down beside her and wrapped her in his embrace, gently rocking her small frame. "Come on Hermione, we'll get through this."  
  
She shook her head more violently "No, we won't. I can't be with you, you can't be with me! It's just not meant to be!" She screamed before breaking into a fresh fit of tears.  
  
Draco looked down at her soft chocolate curls cascading down her back as the muscles beneath it rippled with sorrow.  
  
Draco sighed. She was right. He could see no way out of this. There were no options save one. They would have to live without each other. He squeezed her body lightly "I guess you're right."  
  
She looked up at him as he stood "If you ever change your mind be sure to let me know."  
  
Hermione nodded brushing the tears from her eyes.  
  
He bowed slowly "Goodbye Hermione."  
  
She watched his retreating back as he was removed from her line of vision. She broke into more tears at the threat of never seeing Draco Malfoy again.  
  
Draco gazed out the window as the train he was occupying sped towards Kings Cross, his chrome eyes reflecting the twinkling stars winking at him from above.  
  
A crystal tear rolled down his face. He reached up to catch the single droplet as it dove towards the carpet.  
  
He stared at the speckle of liquid. He had never cried before. Never.  
  
The train came to a halt and Draco removed himself from the vehicle silently. He weaved his way back to the castle and followed the labyrinth of corridors to his common room.  
  
He entered through the blackened wall, completely ignored Pansy Parkinson sprawled on the emerald couch, and went to his dorm room.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were thoroughly unconscious as well as his other two room mates. Draco walked to his bed and froze about five feet away.  
  
Someone was sleeping in his bed.  
  
He crept to the blanket and yanked it away to reveal two large velvet cushions. Draco rolled his eyes. He was becoming paranoid.  
  
He then decided that some water may help. He exited his quarters and came to a stand still as he beheld Hermione sitting in a deep green arm chair and gazing at the fire.  
  
She turned her head to regard Draco "Hi."  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
A small smile curved her lips "A password's not hard to figure out."  
  
He chuckled "Was there something I could help you with?"  
  
Hermione's eyes drifted downward "Well, yes."  
  
He raised his eyebrows "And?"  
  
"It's just that... the second you left I felt so...empty" Her gaze snapped up to meet his "I don't want to feel that."  
  
Draco nodded "So you're willing to give this another chance even if it risks our lives?" He strolled over to her and knelt to be eye level with her.  
  
She swallowed "I'd rather be dead then kept from you."  
  
He pressed his lips to hers softly.  
  
"Dammit!!!!" Lucius Malfoy hurled his crystal globe against the stone wall of his chamber. It shattered into thousands of tiny fragments coating his floor in glittering crystals.  
  
He had been monitoring his son's activities all day. So the Mud Blood wasn't afraid of his threats? He'd have to take more drastic measures... immediately.  
  
************************************************************************ There you go! The whole nun thing was kinda annoying me so I killed it. But don't worry, I created it so it's not murder. Till next time! Bye! 


	5. Help!

I profusely apologize for my failure to update recently, I've been suffering severe writers block. I'm sure however that you being the marvelous readers you are that you forgive me. Anyway, onward.  
  
Hermione yawned as she sat down on her bed. It was well past midnight and she was tired.  
  
Suddenly a hand clamped around her mouth as an iron arm circled her waist. "No good fightin' love, I got my orders, and I'm gonna carry 'em out." Rasped a voice by her ear.  
  
RING!!!  
  
Draco slowly stretched a hand to shut off his alarm clock, but as he retracted it he felt cool parchment.  
  
He sat up and lifted the parchment to his face for examination. His eyes narrowed as a low growl rumbled in his throat.  
  
He ripped up his alarm clock and hurled the device into the wall effectively shattering it.  
  
Draco dressed into jeans and a black turtle neck and stalked out of the room. He needed to find Potter.  
  
Harry stood in the corridor leading to the Great Hall, his gaze fixed on the raptures above to regard Hedwig who refused to descend. This presented a problem considering she held Harry's wand in her left talon.  
  
"Hedwig! I'm sorry about forgetting to feed you, but I really need my wand!" Harry pleaded.  
  
He didn't notice as Draco came around the corner. "Potter!"  
  
Harry looked down to see who had addressed him "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Potter... I need your help."  
  
Harry's brow furrowed "What? Have you lost it?"  
  
Draco sighed. Suddenly he grasped Harry by the lapels, whipped him around, and slammed him into the nearest wall. "No, not yet, but I speak the truth." He held up the parchment he had found for Harry to read.  
  
"They kidnapped Hermione and will kill her if you don't meet them at Hogsmeade?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Why do you care?" Harry asked in a confused tone.  
  
He released Harry "Because, I love her."  
  
Harry guffawed "Right, you love her."  
  
Draco turned his eyes to Harry's.  
  
Harry searched his gaze "Oh my God, you do."  
  
Draco sighed "Are you going to help me or not, either way I'm still going, it'd just be easier with you."  
  
Harry nodded "I'll help, let's go."  
  
Hermione screamed as her captures hauled her into an eerie office. She looked around her as the doors slammed shut.  
  
"It's so hard to find good help these days isn't it?" A deep voice cut through her frantic thoughts.  
  
She whirled around to address the origin of the voice and saw Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"W-what do you want with me?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh it's quite simple really, I'm going to kill you if Draco doesn't join the Death Eaters, and once he has I'm going to kill you anyway." Lucius smiled.  
  
"I'll kill myself before he gets here." Hermione vowed.  
  
Lucius shook his head "No, you won't. I won't let you. You're my ticket to success."  
  
Hermione sat down on the stone floor and wept as a feeling of hopelessness washed over her. She could do nothing.  
  
************************************************************************ Tada! Better than nuns? I think so. Bye. 


	6. The End

My dear readers I have had writers block for six weeks and to be perfectly honest I'm getting tired of this story so if this is an unsatisfactory ending my apologies ahead of time. Onward. ************************************************************************  
  
Draco burst through the oak door shielding the office which held Hermione prisoner. The afore mentioned was curled on the stone floor weeping.  
  
Draco immediately went to her huddled form, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.  
  
She looked up and gasped "Draco, you have to get out of here, you're father- "  
  
"Is here" Lucius, dragging an unconscious Harry behind him, glared at his son. "Trying to fool your father isn't very nice, especially with such useless diversions."  
  
He tossed Harry at Hermione's feet as though he were garbage. Hermione cupped Harry's face in one hand. His skin was like ice. She checked his pulse. There was none. Harry was dead.  
  
Hermione's tears fell on the corpse as Draco straightened to his full height to regard his father. He extracted his wand slowly from his robes and pointed it at his father's chest.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry."  
  
Lucius chuckled "You can't kill me. I'm your father."  
  
Draco screwed his eyes shut "Crucio!"  
  
Lucius screams of agony echoed against the bleak walls until his tortured form ceased it's writhing... permanently.  
  
Draco opened his eyes "You weren't much of one."  
  
He looked at Hermione. She looked so fragile. He knelt down and gently lifted her from Harry's body to cradle her against his chest.  
  
She looked up at him with tear filled chocolate eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salt water that had meandered there.  
  
They held Harry Potter's funeral the next day. His tomb stone was inscribed with  
  
Greater love hath no one  
Than he who lays down his  
Life for a friend  
  
Truer words were never spoken.  
  
************************************************************************ The bloody end. I have more stories to type, don't worry. See ya! 


End file.
